


Hump

by INMH



Series: trope-bingo Fanfiction Fills 2018 (2nd Half) [11]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: "accidental" stimulation i.e. connor's a tease and likes playing with gavin's blood-pressure, Accidental Stimulation, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Dirty Talk, Humor, M/M, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Strong Language, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 23:45:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15739737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: Human!AU. Gavin’s reaching the end of his rope with his coworker’s son.





	Hump

That _fucking_ tease.  
  
“Sorry, Detective Reed,” The fucker cooed, picking himself up from where he’d- uh- “ _accidentally_ ” fallen onto Gavin’s lap. Gavin wasn’t sure what the fuck he’d supposedly “tripped” on that had made him land there, or why he was so bad at standing up that he’d somehow managed to _grind_ on Gavin’s crotch in a way that was so very fucking uncomfortable before standing up.  
  
“I’m sure you are,” Gavin said through clenched teeth, self-preservation the only thing keeping him from dragging the little bastard to the broom-closet and wiping that fucking smirk off his face.  
  
Connor walked away, and Gavin didn’t bother resisting watching his ass as he left.  
  
[---]  
  
So, there was this whole _joke_ \- or maybe it’s more of a cliché- about being into the boss’s daughter.  
  
Except that Hank Anderson wasn’t Gavin’s boss, and Connor sure wasn’t his fucking daughter.  
  
Christ, Gavin hadn’t even known that Hank _had_ an older son- he knew about Cole, but he hadn’t known that Connor existed until Gavin had come to work one day and saw Hank introducing him. Not only did Anderson the Younger exist, but he had law enforcement aspirations as well.  
  
“How old are you?” Gavin had asked bluntly, figuring that Connor had either been the product of a very early college fling, or that Hank was older than Gavin had realized.  
  
“Old enough,” Connor had said with a smile.  
  
“‘ _Old enough_ ’,” Gavin had mocked, before rolling his eyes and flopping down at his desk.  
  
“Ignore him,” Hank had grunted. “He’s a walking, talking dick.”  
  
Connor had hummed contemplatively.  
  
“That could be fun.”  
  
Gavin hadn’t thought much of it at the time.  
  
He probably should have.  
  
[---]  
  
Gavin didn’t like Connor.  
  
He didn’t like Connor’s smug fucking face, he didn’t like his wide-eyed new-kid behavior, and he didn’t like the fact that apparently he had no concept of personal space, because he constantly seemed to find his way into Gavin’s.  
  
‘ _Sorry, Detective Reed_ ’ became a common refrain in his life.  
  
“Sorry, Detective Reed”, when Connor squeezed by him in a small space and accidentally rubbed against his crotch.  
  
“Sorry, Detective Reed”, when Connor brushed by him and his hand bumped noticeably against Gavin’s ass.  
  
“Sorry, Detective Reed”, when Connor accidentally landed on his lap and _ground_ down on him like some sort of half-baked fucking _lap-dance-_  
  
Gavin didn’t like Connor.  
  
Which ran right up against the fact that he wanted to pin the little bastard down and fuck him into next week.  
  
[---]  
  
Connor was driving him crazy, and it was obviously a deliberate effort.  
  
Gavin watched the little shit carefully from his desk, and occasionally Connor would give him that insufferable little smirk- or if he was feeling especially bold, tip him a little wink that made his fuckery so very, very transparent.  
  
In those moments when his blood was a little too hot and Connor had pushed him a little too far, Gavin imagined doing the dumbest thing he could do: Just walking over there, hauling Connor onto the desk and fucking him in plain view of everyone in the bullpen, including Fowler. He imagined that smirk melting away, imagined him crying out and grabbing onto Gavin’s hair, his jacket, his ass-  
  
“That’s right, pretty-boy,” Gavin would growl, “Take it.”  
  
“ _Gavin_ , fuck-!”  
  
That was usually when Gavin had to dial it back, or risk a pretty obvious physical indicator about what he was thinking about.  
  
[---]  
  
Obviously, that favorite little fantasy was never going to happen, for two reasons in particular:  
  
One, Gavin’s ass would get fired- literally, they would probably grab him by the scruff of the neck and throw him out of the building, and there was no chance Fowler would give him a good recommendation anywhere else.  
  
Two, there was not a word in English or any other language that could encapsulate how bat-shittingly _furious_ Hank would be if he found out that Gavin harbored the kind of feelings for Connor that could lead to very aggressive hate-sex. Hank was a salty, alcoholic asshole, but he was also a very devoted, very protective father, and it took only some simple math to calculate that Gavin’s Cock plus Connor’s Ass would equal Gavin losing at least three teeth, whether it happened in public or not.  
  
But this was becoming insufferable. Connor was getting it into his head that he could do this without recompense, that he could _fuck_ with Gavin like this and get away with it and keep right on doing it.  
  
Gavin didn’t like being fucked with- not like this, anyway.  
  
And he wasn’t in the habit of letting people get away with fucking with him.  
  
Not at all.  
  
[---]  
  
Part of the problem was him.  
  
Obviously.  
  
Connor only did this to him. If he was the office flirt Gavin would have heard the whispers by now. And while there were a few brave souls (quietly, _very_ quietly) suggesting that they wouldn’t mind spending a night with Detective Anderson’s attractive son, none of them reported the same behavior that Connor had been showing towards Gavin.  
  
So either Connor just really liked being a cock-tease and figured that Gavin would make a fun target…  
  
…Or maybe Connor wanted Gavin to fuck him.  
  
Either way, maddening as it all was, Gavin was a little gratified to know he was the sole focus of Connor’s attentions.  
  
Maybe he could use that.  
  
[---]  
  
Connor- infuriatingly- always seemed to be one step ahead of him.  
  
It was nearly impossible to catch Connor in the kind of situations that he caught Gavin in, and really, Gavin tried. But Connor was never at his desk when Gavin was walking by, was never standing in a place where Gavin could just conveniently slide by and ‘accidentally’ grope his ass. It didn’t help that, by natural association, Connor always seemed to be around Hank and as Gavin was not completely fucking insane, he made no attempts when Hank was within ten feet of Connor.  
  
Connor, on the other hand, had no trouble getting Gavin when he was least expecting it. One day Gavin had just been washing his damn hands in the bathroom when he felt someone bump into him- and when he looked up, into the mirror, he saw Connor smirking back at him.  
  
“Sorry, Detec-”  
  
“ _Don’t_ ,” Gavin growled, hands shaking as he clutched the counter, knowing the bathroom was empty and that he could so very, _very_ easily drag Connor into a stall and fuck him senseless- but they were at work, and the risk was too high. “Just don’t.”  
  
“Alright.”  
  
Connor left first, and Gavin had bent over the sink, blood boiling.  
  
_I need to finish this._  
  
[---]  
  
Finally. _Finally._  
  
A few officers and detectives decided to go out one night.  
  
Connor went and Hank stayed home.  
  
So Gavin went too, and for the duration of the night he waited for his opportunity, never taking his eyes off of Connor to make sure the younger man couldn’t creep up on him when his guard was down. He waited, and he waited, until finally Connor and Tina went up to the bar to get drinks and Tina stepped away to the bathroom and Gavin went in for the kill, sliding through the crowd silently until-  
  
“Oh, _sorry_ Detective,” Gavin purred as he, without an ounce of hesitation, firmly and deliberately groped Connor’s ass, “Didn’t see you there.”  
  
Oh, and how very _gratifying_ it was to see Connor jump, startled; it was even better to see the surprise on that usually smug face as Connor’s cheeks went red. Gavin groped him again, squeezing tightly, and Connor’s eyes fluttered shut, mouth falling open as he leaned towards the bar.  
  
Now it was Gavin’s turn to smirk.  
  
“My car’s outside.”  
  
Connor’s eyes opened, pupils blown wide.  
  
“Alright.”  
   
[---]  
   
It wasn’t a desk, but it would do.  
  
Gavin pushed Connor up against the side of the car, one hand in his hair and the other dragging his jeans down roughly. There was a warm, squirming body beneath his and that was good enough for a normal night- but _this_ warm, squirming body in particular had the added thrill of being the prize of a hunt he’d been at for fucking _weeks._ He yanked Connor’s pants down, revealing skin to the cold night air.  
  
“Gavin-”  
  
Gavin cut him off with a biting, harsh kiss, using the length of his body to crush him against the car door. When he pulled back, he glared at Connor. “Shut up.”  
  
“ _Gavin-_ ” Gavin pressed a hand over his mouth, and Connor knocked it away irritably. “What if someone sees us?” He hissed.  
  
Gavin barked out a laugh. “What, you afraid someone’s gonna call the cops on us? _Detective?_ ”  
  
Connor rolled his eyes. “Good point.”  
  
“Damn right. And I’m not stupid-”  
  
Gavin yanked him away, opened the door, and then pushed him into the car.  
  
“-I know what I’m doing.”  
  
[---]  
   
God, it was everything he’d ever wanted.  
  
“ _Gavin!_ ”  
  
Connor’s cheek pressed into the backseat, his nails dug into the fabric of it as Gavin drove into him from behind. He groaned, he whined as Gavin fucked him and dragged his nails down his sides, made him _bleed_ just a little.  
  
“‘ _Sorry, Detective Reed_ ’,” Gavin hissed as he staggered his thrusts, making them harder and stronger and slow so that Connor’s cries would grow sharper and louder. “You literally jumped into my lap and rubbed up against me you little whore, you take the fucking you were asking for.”  
  
“ _Please_ ,” Connor croaked, jerking back against him weakly.  
  
“God, you’re such a slut for it, I knew you would be the way you were throwing yourself at me,” Gavin growled hoarsely as he bent over Connor’s back, angled his thrusts deeper and groaned and he felt his balls tighten. “Didn’t do it to anyone else, you wanted _my_ cock in you, didn’t you?”  
  
Connor let out a sob, nodding frantically.  
  
“That’s what I thought, you little shit.”  
   
[---]  
   
Gavin was lying on the seat using his jacket as his pillow, taking puffs from a cigarette. Connor was laid out half-on, half-off him, sandwiched between Gavin and the backrest of the seat. They hadn’t spoken since they’d finished, and neither of them had acknowledged the fact that what they were doing now could, possibly, maybe, be categorized as _cuddling._  
  
Abruptly, Connor leaned up and kissed him, full on the mouth right after Gavin had taken a deep inhale from the cigarette. So Gavin did what came naturally: Exhaled directly into Connor’s mouth.  
  
Connor pulled away, coughed roughly, and Gavin snorted. “Don’t know what you were expecting.”  
  
Rather than being irate, once the coughing fit was done Connor looked at him with a serene, very _interested_ expression. “I was thinking you could fuck me again.”  
  
Gavin shivered. Connor did keep up that good-boy act at work, and that including pretty much never cursing (even though Hank swore like it was going out of style), so hearing him so blatantly asking to be fucked again was enough to get him interested. “We could go back to my place,” He rumbled, partly to Connor and partly to himself, “Got a lot of places I could fuck you on: Bed, couch, floor, shower…”  
  
Oh, fuck yes. It sounded even better out loud.  
  
And apparently Connor agreed, because he settled down beside Gavin again with that _smirk_ on his face and for once it didn’t make Gavin wanted to punch him.  
  
“I like the sound of that.”  
  
“Oh, that’s good.” Gavin smacked him on the ass.  
  
“ _Fuck!_ ” Connor yelped.  
  
“Because when I’m done with you, you’ll be calling out sick tomorrow you goddamn cock-tease.”  
   
-End


End file.
